Message in the Bottle
by im-your-genie
Summary: In that bottle was a necklace and a letter.. She didn't expect that the one she'd been talking to before she let the bottle be taken by the waves was the one who'll get that bottle.. NxM
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

J: This story just popped out of nowhere :))

**Message in the bottle**

_im-your-genie_

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Mikan Sakura is a 12-year old girl living at the seaside. She was born and raised at that place. Her mother, Yuka, is the only one she's living with because her father had left them and they have no other relatives left since her grandparents had disowned Yuka for running away on the day of her marriage which is just an arranged one. And after that, she married Kazuma, Mikan's father.

Mikan's walking by the seashore because she has nothing to do. Her mother is at work and she has no playmates except for Hotaru. Since Hotaru's away from the town, she's all lonely. She sat down and wrote her name with a heart on the sand.

**Mikan's POV**

_Sigh._ Mom won't be home until 6 and Hotaru's somewhere out of town. What am I supposed to do? I'm very bored here. I don't have anything to do at home and I don't have anyone to play with either.

I want something to do! I need something to do! I should do something! Ugh!

Hmm. Maybe, I could imitate those people in the dramas I've watched. It's when they place a note inside a bottle and let it flow on the sea.

In that way, maybe I'd also find my true love!

And maybe in time, he'll find me and we could live happily ever after! True love exists, doesn't it?

Oh well, I better get a bottle, a paper, a pen and something that he would give me when he sees me so that I will know that it's really me he's looking for.

But wait? What if it's a girl?

Naaaah… It will be a boy! I'm sure of that.

I went back to the house to get the things I need. After doing so, I went back to the beach and sat down at the same place I was a while ago.

While writing something on the paper, I sensed someone beside me. I looked up only to see crimson orbs staring at mine. I blinked a few times trying to recognize the person staring at me. I've never seen him here before, that's for sure.

"Uhm, Hi?" I said to him in a questioning manner.

"Hey." He simply replied.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Well, I found you sitting all alone so I decided to accompany you. What are you up to anyway?" He asked me.

"Well, you know those in the dramas, they let a bottle with a message inside float on the sea and if someone finds it, then that person is your true love! Pretty exciting huh?" I told him excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Can I read it then?"

"Of course! Here it is. Read it out loud so I can hear it too."

"Okay… Here it is… 'Hello! You found this bottle and so maybe we're destined to each other. How are you? Where are you from? Wait, do you speak Japanese? I hope you do because if you don't then you wouldn't be able to understand these writings. By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura! Today is the 18th of January 2005 and I just turned 12 last January 1. So how old are you? Well, since I don't know you yet, you should find me okay? Show me this necklace when we see each other okay? Good bye and take care!' Are you serious about this? Come on. No one would bother reading this. That's reality."

"Well sorry, I don't want to live upon the reality. Now give me the letter and I'll put it inside the bottle with this necklace and I'll let it be taken by the waves." I replied as I took the paper from him. I rolled it and placed it in the bottle. I placed it in the water and before I left, I bid him goodbye.

"Good bye! See you again tomorrow. What was your name by the way?" I asked him.

"It's Natsume. Good bye to you too Mikan Sakura. And you won't see me again tomorrow… today's my last day here and I've been staying for about a week already." He replied.

"Oh, then this is good bye. I hope we'd see each other again. Take care Natsume." I held my hand as he shook it. I flashed one of my best smiles because I found a new friend. I walked away and went back to our house.

**Natsume's POV**

Hn. She's very different. I've been observing her these past few days and she's always alone. Doesn't she have any friends? Oh well, she's really cute and I think I'm infatuating on her.

I went to the sea to look for the bottle that she hoped to send to her future lover. After a while, I found it. It's a good thing that it hasn't been taken by the waves too far. After my searching, I smiled inwardly. _Mikan Sakura_ huh? We'd **definitely** see each other again. I'd be looking forward to that moment.

_**After 6 years…**_

It's been six years since I last saw Mikan. She's has never left my mind since the day I came to know her. How would I forget her when I still have the necklace that she placed in that bottle that I've searched for in the sea?

Tch. It seems like she had put a spell on me. When will I be able to see her again? Maybe we won't ever see each other again. I was walking around the park when I saw a Sakura tree. I decided to sit down and take a nap to kill time. I fell into a deep slumber and I dreamt of someone…

_I was walking in the middle of the woods and it seems like forever. I've been in the same places over and over again and yet I can't find my way out of here. _

_Where am I? I walked some more and finally, I saw hope. I saw a silhouette of someone. Not minding who the person might be, I followed that someone. _

_As I get nearer to the person, I've discovered that it's a girl I'm going after to. The closer I get, I see a clearer view of her face. A meter away and I will be able to see her face more clearly. _

_I held her arm and made her face me but what I saw was someone whom I think I've never seen before. But she really looks like Mikan if you make the 12-year old Mikan a couple of years older. But then, she can't be Mikan because how the hell would I be dreaming of her when I really don't know her current appearance, right? So, she spoke certain words almost whispering. _

"_Natsume, remember me? Let's go out of here. It's getting darker every minute." _

"_Huh? Ah, okay." I replied immediately without answering her question. She held my hand as we walked out of the forest and again, it seemed endless. Just when we were about to exit the place, she suddenly disappeared into thin air._

I suddenly jolted after having that weird dream. What was that all about? Is that girl Mikan? Coz she really looked like an older version of Mikan. Is she dead or something?

What the hell am I thinking about? I stood up and walked back home to continue my sleep there.

Heck, I'm not a street person so I wouldn't sleep here though it's rather comfortable doing so.

So I went home only to be welcomed by a visitor. There are two girls sitting on the sofa in front of my mom. The younger looking girl looks like the one in my dream!

What the heck?

"Oh Natsume, come here… sit down. This is Yuka and her daughter Mikan." My mom stated.

"Ohh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Natsume Hyuuga." I politely uttered while holding out my hand to the mother and after she shook my hand, I held out my hand to her daughter also.

"Hi Natsume, I'm Yuka Sakura. You can call me Auntie." The mother said.

"Mikan Sakura here." The daughter replied while smiling so beautifully.

What?! So she's Mikan eh? I thought they just have the same name but heck, it's her! I was in trance upon knowing that she's the girl I met six years ago. And damn, she's even better looking than before.

"Natsume, Yuka is my colleague and my best friend. It was just yesterday that I had my contact with her. After those years… ahh, how I miss our college days." My mom said while having a reverie.

"You know Natsume, Mikan's almost the same age as you. She was born a few months after your mom had given birth to you. Maybe you'll even like each other! After that, you will date each other then marry!" Auntie Yuka said while daydreaming.

Tch. Old women and their stupid minds.

But really, I wouldn't object if it's Mikan I'd be dating.

"Mom! Quit it. We just met you know!" Mikan somewhat irritatingly told her mother.

Doesn't she remember me at all?

Damn it. Who would forget this handsome face?! Tch. Stupid girl.

"Yuka, I've prepared dinner. Since you're here, why don't you join us today?" my mom offered.

"Oh Hikari, we'd be happy to. Thank you." Auntie Yuka thanked my mom and then we proceed to the dining room.

We ate our dinner while my mom and auntie were exchanging stories. I didn't utter any word while eating and Mikan was no different. We both ate our foods silently.

After dinner, Auntie Yuka decided to help my mom with the dishes so I just went outside the garden to have some fresh air.

I sensed someone's presence and it surprised me that Mikan is there standing beside me.

"Hey." I simply said.

"Hello Natsume… How are you?"

"I'm okay… And you?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"So, it's been a while. We meet again eh?" I uttered while showing her a small smile.

Ahhh… It's been a while since I last smiled. I don't know why, but there's something in her that makes me want to smile.

"What do you mean? I don't think I remember having an encounter with you before." She confusingly stated.

"What? You mean you don't remember? I was the one who you've talked to when you placed a message and a necklace in a bottle before letting it be taken by the waves." I explained trying to make her remember.

"Ohh… I remember… Now I wonder what happened to that bottle. Has my prince found it already? What do you think?" she asked me dreamily.

"Maybe he already did. It's been years since that day so someone probably found it already." I told her.

I wouldn't say that I was the one who got the bottle... or rather, searched for the bottle. That would just ruin the moment. It'll be nice to see her daydream about who the guy might be.

"Really? I hope he'll search for me soon so we can start our happy life together!" she uttered excitingly.

"Yeah." I plainly replied.

_Oh Mikan, you have no idea about what you are talking about._

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_

* * *

_

J: At first, I wanted this to be a oneshot. But then, my mind has changed :)) Now I want this to have more chapters :)) Sooo.. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

J: Thanks to those who reviewed on the first chapter! :) So, I had some time to finish this chapter because classes were suspended until Tuesday. :) Here's the second chappie. Enjoy!

**Message in the bottle**

_im-your-genie_

**CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**"It's very obvious that I still do not know who the found the bottle. But whoever he is, I'd still love him. But then, let's just hope that I won't fall for another man before he finds me." She told me.

"Yeah. I guess so. But then, what if he doesn't search for you?" I asked her. Well it's not like someone's going to seek for her anyway since I'm the one who has the bottle. I just want to know what her response would be. Curiosity kills you know.

"Well, I guess I'd just follow my heart. If I fall deeply in love to a guy, then he's the one I'll be with… forever?" she uttered rather confusingly. I guess it's okay to be confused at the moment since she had no idea about anything at all. She's so naïve.

"Then what if no one makes you fall?" I asked her. I really can't stop my mouth from asking questions at the moment.

"Hmm… I suppose… I'd become a nun?" her answer stunned me. I didn't think that she would answer this kind of thing. It's so… uhh… I don't know. It's just that she isn't fitted to be a nun. With her beautiful face and such, it just isn't right for her to be a nun. I really can't imagine what she would look like if she was a nun.

"Ahhh… Okay then." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

After my last statement, we both went silent. Our tranquility was disturbed when Auntie Yuka called us or rather, called Mikan.

**Mikan's POV**

I didn't utter anything after Natsume's statement. Neither of us spoke another word but the silence was interrupted by my mom's voice.

"Mikan, dear, we have to go home and pack our stuffs." She told me. What does she mean by that? I don't remember her telling me something about going to a certain place or something. Ohhh! Maybe we'd go on a trip to another country! Yay!

"For what?" I asked excitingly while squealing.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're moving." With that statement, I went berserk.

"What?! Moving?! Where to? Why?! When will we move and when did you decide upon this?! I can't believe I'll be separated from Hotaru!" I said while tears started to form in my eyes upon the thought of being separated from my best friend.

"Calm down honey. It's not like you're going to be separated from her." She tried to comfort me.

"So you mean we're moving to another house but still in the same area?"

"No. We're moving here."

Here?!

"What do you mean here? Here as in here in Natsume's house?"

"No, silly. We're moving in there." She said while pointing her index finger to the house right in front of the Hyuuga's.

"Ohhh…" I was amused how amazing the house looked like. It gives me a homey feeling just by looking at it. "-But mom. What about Hotaru? I don't want to be separated from my best friend." I asked while sobbing.

"Shh dear. It'll all be okay. So let's go home now and pack." With that, she went back inside.

I wiped the tears on my cheeks and ran back inside too. I was stopped by a sudden remark from a certain lad.

"Nice view, _polka dots_."

Huh? Polka dots? What does he mean by that?

I was trying to figure out what he meant until I remembered the pattern of my underwear.

"You **pervert!!** I hate you!" I shouted irritatingly.

"Well it's not my fault that you had your skirt hitched up resulting to the exposure of your _very cute_ underwear pattern."

"Well, sorry for my carelessness. But really, you didn't have to mention the pattern you know!" I shouted _again._

"Whatever, polka dots."

Ugghh! This guy is starting to irritate me! Damn him and his tainted mind. I walked out to cease this stupid conversation.

I went inside to look for my mom and when as I enter the house, I saw her bidding goodbye to Auntie Hikari. I too bid goodbye to her and went home with my mom.

_Sigh._ It's been a long night. I hope I'll be able to cope up with the new environment as soon as we move in to the new house.

Soon after, my eyes felt heavy and I fell into a deep slumber. I had a _bad _dream. Well, it's bad in my opinion.

_I was walking by the beach where I made the letter in the bottle when I saw someone approaching. He was a lot taller than me. After getting closer to me, he gave me the necklace that I placed inside the bottle. _

"_Does this belong to you?" he asked. Oh, he has such a beautiful voice. Yet, this voice is a familiar one. _

"_Yes, it is." I smiled._

_I haven't looked at his face yet. My smile is still there while I was lifting up my head to glance at his face. Upon seeing him, I was astonished._

"_Natsume?!" _

"_Polka dots."_

"Waaaaaaahhh!!" I shouted upon opening my eyes.

What kind of dream was that?! I hate that pervert. He's haunting me even in my dream!

"Mikan, what's wrong?" my mom asked me. Apparently, we just arrived at our house.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare."

"Oh, okay then. Let's go inside and sleep. We'll pack first thing in the morning, alright?" I just nodded.

We entered our small house and I immediately went to my room to continue my sleep.

**Normal POV**

Morning came and Mikan is still sleeping soundly in her room. It's still five in the morning and Yuka's already up and packing their things. They're going to move today and she's trying her best to pack everything before the moving men arrives.

Two hours passed and she's done packing all of the things they have except Mikan's belongings which were located at her room.

Yuka entered Mikan's room without permission since she knows that she's still sleeping. She didn't dare to disturb Mikan since she really doesn't like waking her up except when it's a school day.

While packing Mikan's things, their doorbell rang. Yuka immediately went downstairs to open the door. There outside the door were the moving men.

After talking to the men, she walked upstairs to continue packing Mikan's stuffs while the men started to put the packed things in the truck.

Hearing the noise, Mikan woke up from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes only to see her mother almost done in packing her stuffs.

"Mom, why are you already packing? I thought you said that _we _would be packing. Not only you." She said while yawning.

"Well honey, I don't want to disturb you. We'll be moving today and I think that you need a lot of energy."

"Oh, I see. Thank you mom. I'll just take a shower and prepare myself. Also, before we go, can I just go to Hotaru for a while and bid her goodbye?"

"Of course dear."

After hearing her mom's response, she went to the bathroom to take a bath. It took her thirty minutes before she went out the bathroom. She wasn't able to choose what she will wear because there's already a shirt, a short and undies prepared on the bed. She just wore them because all of her stuffs were probably at the truck already.

She went in front of the mirror after wearing her clothes and brushed her long hair. She doesn't really like tying her hair so she just let them down.

Downstairs were her mom and the moving men. Her mom is instructing the men on what to do upon arriving at their new house.

"Mom, I'm going to see Hotaru for a while, okay?" she said as she left the house and went to the Imai's residence. She rang the doorbell and Yayoi, Hotaru's mother opened the door.

"Good Morning Auntie. Is Hotaru there?" She asked politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mikan but she isn't here."

"I see… where might she be?" she asked wondering where Hotaru have gone to. Japan's not a small country anyway so she could've been to anywhere.

"Oh, she'd be moving. But she doesn't want to tell you where." Mrs. Imai stated in a sad manner. She pity Mikan because Hotaru is her best friend and yet Hotaru doesn't want to inform her where she would be moving.

"Oh… Is that so? Thanks anyway. I'm going now. Take care of yourself and uncle too. Please tell Hotaru that we're going to have some conversation when she visits you, okay? Thank you again." She smiled then left.

Yuka's already at the car waving at Mikan.

"Mikan, dear, let's go! We still have to unpack later." Yuka shouted.

Mikan then walked faster and went inside the car. They sped off to their new house. Both of them were silent while on the ride. Her mom didn't bother asking her why she's so silent because she already knows why. So she just let Mikan have her serenity.

'_Why did Hotaru move somewhere without me knowing where it is? Sigh. I hope she'd be okay.' _were Mikan's thoughts.

Upon arriving at their new house, they saw the moving men still unloading the truck and placing their stuffs inside the house. A voice was heard by them from the inside of the house. A voice that was very familiar to Mikan.

"Hey! Be careful with those. They're expensive you know!"

'_Wait… is that Hotaru's voice I'm hearing?' _Mikan mentally asked herself.

She then entered the house and upon her entrance. She saw a girl with jet black hair. She has the same color of hair as Natsume.

"Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan smiled as ran to her best friend only to receive the wrath of the Baka gun.

"Oww… Hotaru that hurts you know? I'm going to be dumb if you continue on doing that." Mikan said as she rubbed her head which was hit by the Baka gun.

"There'll be no effect like that on you since you're already dumb." Hotaru said emotionlessly. But inside, she was very happy to see her best friend.

"So… what are you doing here Hotaru? Are you going to help us unpack?" Mikan asked completely ignoring Hotaru's statement about her.

"No. I'm living here dummy." She plainly stated.

"Really?!?! Ohh! I'm so happy! I love you Hotaru!" she said as she tried to hug her best friend. But to her dismay, she was hit by the Baka gun _again. _

Outside was Mrs. Sakura smiling at the view of the two best friends. After the moving men were done unloading the truck, they were paid by Yuka and then they left.

Natsume and his mother Hikari then went to welcome them in the neighborhood. All of them are sitting on the sofa that was just randomly placed inside the house. It's still messy because they haven't arranged their things yet.

"Mikan, Hotaru… Why don't you go upstairs and unpack your clothes now?" Yuka asked them.

"That's a good idea Auntie. Let's go baka." Hotaru said as she went upstairs with their bags. The two mothers were talking about their college days so Natsume decided to follow Mikan and Hotaru upstairs. But before that, he excused himself from the two mothers.

Reaching upstairs, he saw a door opened and knocked first. The two girls looked at him and Hotaru stood up and went to his way.

"Hey Mikan… Have you met Natsume, my **boyfriend**?" Hotaru asked Mikan while emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"Yes. I met him already." Before Hotaru can reply, she was interrupted by the two.

"**I'm/he's your what?!"** Natsume and Mikan shouted in unison.

Hotaru then chuckled as she took a photo of the freaked out faces of Natsume and Mikan. The two never moved from their spot and so Hotaru took more pictures of the two.

Hotaru laughed upon saying: _"Just kidding."_

_

* * *

_J: So how was it? :) Reviews? :P Haha :D


End file.
